Choices Are Hard To Make, But Love is Simple
by Hurt-Comfort.Fan123
Summary: When Trish and Mickie have a celebration on Raw, how will Ashley react? Will her love for Mickie bring her to her senses? Or will Mickie and Trish end up together? FEMSLASH! My first ever! Circa 2006-ish


Hey, so remember when I told you guys that my internet was not working? Well, as you guys can see by this new story that it is very much alive now. So to celebrate my official return I had written this story that I had written a few days after my internet officially messed up, thinking that mp3 rocket would let me upload this story, but it didn't. So I have to RE-write it.

This story is Trish/Mickie with a touch of Trish/Ashley dabbed on.

Mickie sat in the corner of the Diva's locker room, bummed. She had thrown a big celebration for Trish earlier in the night and Trish looked like was enjoying herself. Or so she thought. Mickie had spent all week on this party, getting balloons and confetti. She even went out and got all members of the Sprit Squad (A/N: I heard Dolph was a member of this squad, he's got a lot of skeletons in his closet) for the party.

But all that was ruined when big mouth Ashley, AKA Trish's girlfriend, came into the ring and started mouthing off Mickie. She was absolutely horrified by Ashley calling her things like psycho. Mickie didn't think that she had a problem big enough to be called a psycho.

But what hurt the most was that Ashley had the decency to say that Trish didn't love her. That was going too far.

_Flashback to the other night:_

_Mickie wrestled against Ashley and she seemed to get the upper hand. Once she kept Ashley down, Trish, who was the ref, counted Ashley's shoulders down. Mickie noticed a little hesitance in Trish's face but she chalked that up to her girlfriend be counted out by her. She hugged her and ran backstage. Meanwhile, Trish was with Ashley._

"_What was that? I'm your girlfriend Trish, not that psycho!" Ashley screamed._

"_Ashley," Trish sighed. "I was trying to be impartial. You were not getting up."_

"_I don't care if you wanted to be impartial! You need to tell her tomorrow that you don't like her!" Ashley sneered._

"_Ashley, look. I can't tell her that! It'll crush her!" Trish tried to reason._

"_The way I see it is, if you don't tell her, then I will!" Ashley said before heading to her locker room._

_Flashback over_

Mickie shook her head; she had overheard Trish and Ashley's conversation. Ashley had tried to end the best thing that came into her life since her last girlfriend came into her life. That girlfriend happened to be Ashley. Mickie started thinking about how that relationship ended.

_Flashback to the year before:_

_Mickie came out of the elevator in a white dress. That's right she and Ashley were going to get married soon. She was going to put some last minute touches on her dress. As soon as she came up to the door, she heard kissing. She knew Ashley had someone over helping her with her dress. But as soon as Mickie opened the door, she started screaming. _

_Ashley was making out with Trish, another girl that she worked with. As soon as the both of them pulled apart, they noticed Mickie was in the room. Ashley got up and started apologizing to Mickie._

"_Mickie, honey, I'm so sorry," Ashley tried to say, but Mickie wasn't hearing it. _

"_Ashley," she said, sadly. "Get you and your new girlfriend and get out of MY room!"_

"_Micks, don't do this baby," Ashley said. "She came onto me!"_

"_That's what they all say, and then they admit that they never loved you!" Mickie said._

"_Micks, I do love you!" Ashley cried._

"_Ashley, I'm sorry I ruined you and Mickie's relationship," Trish apologized._

"_Trish, you didn't do anything. Ashley did," Mickie glared._

"_No!" Ashley screamed. "Don't leave me!"_

"_Oh, honey, but I am," Mickie said, pulling off the ring._

"_I should go," Trish said._

"_Wait, I'll come with," Mickie said sadly. "One of my friends is staying here and I'll just go to her room."_

_She and Trish walked out the door, not before Mickie turned and "told Ashley she was number one" and slammed the door._

"_What do I do about the wedding?" Mickie asked Trish._

"_Call everyone and tell them that you caught her cheating," Trish said quietly._

_Mickie turned to Trish and said, "You know I don't blame you right?"_

"_I don't know why you don't," Trish said, looking at the floor. _

"_Because," Mickie said, picking Trish's head up. "I clearly deserved better."_

_Flashback over_

And she did, she started having feelings for Trish, but after what Ashley told her, she didn't think that Trish loved her back. Trish was Mickie's second love and she refused to believe that Trish didn't love her!

Trish walked in with Ashley, who glared at Mickie. Mickie tried to glare back, if only she wasn't upset. Ashley came up to Mickie and said, "JAMES! YOU THINK THAT TRISH LOVES YOU!" Mickie shook her head for fear of what Ashley might do.

"Ashley, don't!" Trish said. Ashley glared at her.

"You don't love her, I do!" Ashley said.

Mickie gasped. Ashley loved her? But she was with Trish…

"No, I love her Ashley!" Trish admitted.

"You love her?" Ashley screamed. "Fine, you know what we will settle this!"

Ashley turned to Mickie and said, "Which one of us do you love?"

"I love the both of you!" Mickie said. "But I love Trish more. Ashley, you cheated on me on our wedding day! I fell out of love with you; I only love you as a sister."

"You'll never know how much I regret that!" Ashley sobbed.

"I know you do I forgave you a long time ago, but I started falling for Trish," Mickie said.

"Micks…." Ashley said, but Mickie interrupted her.

"I love Trish, and you have to move on."

Ashley sighed. "Ok," she whispered.

She turned to Trish and said, "Trish, I want you and Mickie to be happy."

"But what about us?" Trish said.

"I'll find someone else, you and Mickie be happy together. She deserves you more than me."

Ashley walked out the door and Trish fell into Mickie's arms.

"I'm so sorry," Mickie said. "I came in between you and Ashley. Now I know how you felt."

"No," Trish said. "I have been meaning to tell her. It had nothing to do with you."

"It did," Mickie said.

Trish stood up and said, "You know that it wasn't your fault!"

"It was!" Mickie screamed and ran to the door.

"Mickie, wait!" Trish said. She grabbed Mickie's arm and spun her around. She noticed that Mickie looked very guilty about what happened. Trish sighed.

"Mickie it wasn't your fault! It was mine for not realizing this sooner!" Trish said. And suddenly, to Mickie's shock , Trish kissed her. She could tell that Mickie was enjoying it cause of the response she got from her very talented mouth.

"Mickie, will you be my girl?" Trish said. Mickie smiled.

"Of course I will!" And with that, Mickie kissed Trish again. Trish broke apart for enough time to say this,

"Wait until the other girls find out!"

Ok, that's my first femslash story.

R&R and please do recommend.

123


End file.
